You're Not A Werewolf Damnit!
by Ciya
Summary: Sam, Dean and a werewolf. A possible scenario loosely based on the previews and Director's Cuts for the epi 'Heart'.


_Yay! My daughter and I have been waiting for a werewolf epi ever since _Supernatural_ started. So after watching the previews for 'Heart' my brain went into overdrive, darn spiders, and came up with this._

**You're Not A Werewolf Damnit!**

Sam knew the shit had hit the fan the moment Madison broke the ropes holding her to the chair. He quickly pulled his gun from his waist band but Madison was faster and threw him against the wall. He hit the wall hard and landed on his hands and knees. Sam painfully got to his feet and faced Madison, who slowly came around the sofa. She smiled showing off her large, sharp canine teeth. "Did you really think that you could stop the transformation Sam?" Madison asked licking her lips in anticipation of tasting his blood. "You're going to be a tasty entrée Sammy and your brother will be a delicious dessert." Sam started moving backwards away from her but Madison rushed forward, grabbed him and threw him over the sofa. He landed on his side and rolled onto his stomach; coughing he slowly pulled one of his knees up under him. Madison leaped over the sofa and kicked Sam in the stomach causing him to roll onto his back.

"Madison stop! You can fight this," Sam gasped as she knelt over him. She ran her finger slowly down the side of his face.

"Your blood smells so good."

Sam looked around searching frantically for his gun. Madison leaned down and opened her mouth. Sam lashed out with his fist and landed a hard right hook to her jaw. Madison fell over onto her side but quickly recovered and knocked Sam back down again. She straddled his stomach, held his shoulders down and went for his jugular vein. "NO!" Sam pushed her face back with his arm and hand. Madison sunk her teeth deep into his arm. "Aaah!" Sam screamed and punched her in the neck.

Letting go of Sam's arm, Madison sat up wheezing and holding her neck. Sam spotted his gun off to his right and grabbed it. "You're starting to piss me off Sam," Madison rasped as she yanked Sam back and tore the gun out of his hand. She struck him with the gun twice on the side of his head. Sam's arms fell limply to the floor as his eyes rolled back into his head. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," she whispered to him running her hands over his chest, she caressed his face and ran her fingers along the gash next to his eyebrow. Madison licked Sam's blood off her fingers, "delicious." As she was nuzzling his neck she heard the distinctive sound of the Impala's engine. "Dessert is served," she smiled evilly. Madison stood up, grabbed Sam's arms and pulled him to the other side of the sofa, out of sight of the dining room.

Dean knocked on the door before he entered, "Sam, the ex…" he looked around confused when he didn't see his brother. "Sammy?" He grew concerned when he didn't get an answer. "Sa..."

"Dean," cried Madison as she walked out of the hallway.

"Madison what happened?" he asked while looking at the mess in the living room, "where's Sam?"

Madison sniffed, holding a handkerchief up to her eyes and wiping away the tears, "we were attacked. Sam ran after them."

"Attacked by whom?"

Madison looked down, "by…by," she looked up, "by me." She grinned maliciously showing Dean her bloody, canine teeth before throwing him back against the wall. "Sammy's delicious. Are you equally as tasty, Dean?" she asked softly.

"I've never had any complaints." Dean looked up at Madison with a smirk. He slowly reached behind him for his gun.

Madison sat on Dean's legs and sniffed him while he leaned against the wall. "Mmmm. Insolence is so appetizing maybe I'll have dessert first."

"Where's my brother Madison."

"He's around...somewhere. Now hush, I don't like it when my dessert talks." Madison grabbed Dean's hair and yanked his head to the side. Dean pulled his gun out. "No, no more foreplay." She seized his hand and smacked it against the wall until he let go of the gun.

"No!" Dean grunted as he tried to push Madison off but she twisted his right wrist until he stopped moving. She moved in closer, licked his neck and opened her mouth wide. Dean closed his eyes, '_Sorry Sammy_'.

"AAAAAH!" Madison screamed while arching her back.

"Dean shoot!" Sam yelled before collapsing face down on the floor. Dean grabbed his gun, kicked her off of him and shot her in the chest. Madison fell back onto the floor forcing Sam's silver knife farther into her back. She convulsed for a minute and then stilled.

Dean crawled over to his brother, "Sammy? Oh God," he exclaimed as he rolled his brother over onto his back. Sam was bleeding heavily and barely conscious. Dean shook him, "Sammy wake up. Come on we have to get out of here." He stood up and ran to the kitchen and grabbed some towels. Dean stopped and pulled Sam's knife from Madison's body before he rushed back to him, he wrapped Sam's left arm in towels and applied pressure to stop the bleeding.

"She bit me Dean," Sam mumbled squeezing his eyes shut in pain, "I'm going to turn into a werewolf."

"No you're not. Come on." He pulled Sam to his feet and slung his left arm over his shoulder so that he could keep pressure on the bite. Dean guided Sam down the stairs and out to the Impala, he got him settled into the passenger seat, hopped in the drivers seat and hauled ass out of town.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam woke up while Dean was stitching up the gash on his forehead. "Ouch! Dean!" Sam tried to pull his head away.

"Stop moving Sammy unless you want a scar."

"I'm going to turn into a werewolf the next full moon, so what does it matter if it scars or not," Sam said miserably.

Dean sniped off the excess surgical thread and put his supplies away. "You aren't going to turn into a werewolf Sam. Not if I have anything to say about it." He came back and checked the IV he had going in Sam's right hand.

"What's this for?" he asked looking at the IV. Sam tried to lift his left hand but his arm hurt too much.

"It's a holy water IV, Pastor Jim came up with the treatment," Dean replied as he slowed down the IV's drip rate. "I called Bobby and he e-mailed some of Pastor Jim's research on werewolf bites." He walked over and started to remove the bandage from Sam's arm. "Seems he came up with a theory that if you start treatment within the first hour after being bitten that it is possible to destroy the lycanthrope infection."

"Pastor Jim had a treatment for lycanthropy?" Sam grimaced when he saw the grey stuff on his wound.

"Yep, holy water and silver nitrate."

"Dean, silver nitrate is deadly if ingested!"

"The silver nitrate isn't in the IV Sam; it's on your arm." Sam looked closer at the bite before Dean wrapped it back up again. "It's the same stuff the hospital puts in the eyes of newborns."

"Where? How?"

"Just a little B&E, little brother."

"What if it doesn't work Dean?"

"Well I've always wanted a dog."

_**FIN**_

_Ahh, now that this is out of my overstuffed, cobwebby brain I can get my _Dirty Jobs_ prologue rewritten and add in the suggestions my DH has given me for the main story. The story was finished until he suggested some funny questions for Mike to ask the boys._


End file.
